Party Time!
by Cinder Snow
Summary: what happens when you put Robin and Wally on a dancefloor? What happens when you mix Artemis with Alcohol? ME with being so bored and a song stuck in my head? answer to all of the above questions : this fanfiction. read and review please


Just had this song stuck in my head and decided to make a song fic bout it. This will be a one shot (unless I decide to add more). Hope you enjoy it, read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the song Breathing by Jason Derulo.**

"A party, are you serious?" asked an annoyed Artemis. Wally nodded and looked around at the team. M'gann was jumping up and down with excitement; Connor was smiling at his girlfriend as she did her 'happy dance'; Kaldur was as calm as ever and stood there pondering on the invitation; Artemis looked as if she wanted to barf and Robin was just staring at 'the Wall-Man' with a huge grin on his pixie like face.

"I'm in!" beamed Robin as he stood beside Wally. "Come on guys, I told my friend from school I would bring some of my peeps! He's counting on me!" he pleaded.

Kaldur, Connor and Megan strode forward. "Okay we'll go!" said M'gann addressing the three of them. "UGH! Fine I'll come!" moaned Artemis. Every one rushed to their rooms to find something suitable to wear to a party. They all waltzed into the kitchen an hour later, washed, dressed and looking smokin' hot for the party.

Connor was wearing a black t-shirt (surprise surprise) and black jeans with his combat boots. Megan was wearing a tight purple dress just above the knees, with black stilettos on. She had straightened her auburn hair out and changed her skin to Caucasian. Kaldur had donned a black shirt and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. The first two buttons were undone showing his sexy torso. He wore blue straight-legged jeans. Artemis was wearing a green and white striped tank top that came over her arse with black leggings. She had slipped into a black pair of ballet flats. Wally wandered in wearing a grey v-neck, long sleeve t-shirt. On his legs he wore straight-legged blue jeans and red converse on his fast feet.

Robin came in with a black and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and had left the top button undone to create a modest yet sexy look paired with black skinny jeans. His eyes were still covered by the extremely tinted glasses and he had donned a blue pair of converse. _He looks incredibly sexy, _thought Wally as his jaw dropped once Robin had walked in the room, _NO! I can't think that he's my best friend!_

"We all ready to go?" asked Wally as he closed his mouth and looked at the floor to prevent him from staring at Rob. They all nodded and ran into the Bio Ship and sat down.

Wally had chosen to sit at the front so he could see properly and Robin sat next to him so they could talk. Robin leant over to talk to Wally because it was unusually loud as Connor and M'gann we're flirting and Artemis and Kaldur were talking about battle strategies (why? I mean it's their day off!).

"So, what's this party going to be like?" asked Robin, leaning over and talking in Wally's ear so he could be heard. His lips brushed against the outer of his ear as the Bio Ship rocked a little.

"Uh, just a normal teenage party. You know, spiked punch, loud music, people making out, stuff like that." Wally answered, going as red as a tomato.

Rob laughed, "Just make sure you don't pick up any girls an take them to the mountain!" Wally laughed nervously, _I don't think I'm batting for that team anymore,_ he thought.

"M'gann just a few more miles north and then there will be a huge field you can land in." He called to M'gann over his shoulder. She nodded and went back to flirting with Supey.

M'gann found the field easily and landed silently putting the Bio Ship in camouflage mode. They all walked across the field and jumped the fence into the street.

"Kay guys, act like normal teenagers. Kaldur enough with the formal talk use some slang; Artemis and Connor don't be so grumpy be happy, your going to a party; M'gann keep up the Caucasian skin please and Robin … um, just don't go jumping around too much. Let's go!"

Wally waltzed right in and bellowed "THE WALL-MAN IS HERE!" The teenagers cheered in turn. A guy with a blue t-shirt on came up to Wally, "glad you could make, have fun and don't be strangers to the alcohol!" he grinned. With that everyone dispersed and left Wally on his own. He walked over to the small party bar and sat down on a stool. He felt someone next to him but didn't pay any attention until- "BOO!" a familiar voice said in his ear. He jumped to see Robin standing next to him grinning from ear to ear.

"MY GOD ROBIN! Don't sneak up on people like that,' he tried to sound stern but couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. They both cracked up and ended up on the floor gasping for air. The song playing ended as they stood up still giggling. A new song started up and Robin's face lit up (A/N: I was going to say eyes but he's wearing sunglasses. Writing fail).

I only miss you when I'm breathing  
>I only need you when my heart is beating<br>you are the colour that I'm bleeding  
>I only miss you when I'm breathing<p>

"Dude his is my favourite song come dance with me!" begged Robin. Wally shook his head but the persistent Robin grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. They started dancing to the beat of the music

This ain't no ordinary feeling  
>You are the only thing that I believe in<br>I know you're coming back to me  
>I will be waiting here for you til the end<p>

Wally watched as Robin moved his hips in time with the music and moved his own. _I think I'm falling for my best friend, _He thought. Rob started grinding up against Wally and he returned the favour. He _knew _that he was falling for Rob.

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Without your love don't know how I survive,

It's you It's you that's keeping me alive

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

"Rob, I-I gotta get something off of my chest," he started " I like you, I mean_ really _like you. And I know your straight so …" He looked down he could feel his cheeks going red. "Oh my god this is hard to say, look Robin I'm falling for you. Hard. I understand if you don't feel the same way,"

Robin pushed him against a nearby wall and whispered in the red head's ear, "Who said I'm not falling for _you_?" Wally took off the glasses covering the ebony's eyes. Robin didn't make a move to stop him. Robin once again dragged him ont the dance floor.

Oh, I see pictures of you leaving,

On these four walls and on the ceiling,

Give you a kiss but I am dreaming,

These crazy thoughts are so deceiving,

You are the drug that I am fiending,

The paradise that I'm still seeking.

The red head put his hands making a 'picture frame' and looked at Robin through them, said boy who blushed. They danced wildly making jerking movements with their arms.

I'm still alive hope there's a reason,

Can't move my lips,

But my heart is screaming.

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Without your love don't know how I survive,

It's you It's you that's keeping me alive

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Ahhh breathing!

Wally pulled the raven-haired boy close his body as they started grinding against each other again. Cheers came from the quickly surrounding crowed forming a circle around the pair as they danced as sexily as possible.

I'm screaming out your name but you don't answer me,

I know I kissed your face, is this my fantasy,

Sound the alarm and tell everyone that I miss you.

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Without your love don't know how I survive,

It's you It's you that's keeping me alive

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Wally pulled Robin close to his face and whispered in his ear "I miss you all the time, not just when I'm breathing." Rob blushed and kissed Wally passionately on the lips. Wally pulled away and danced for the last part of the song.

I only miss you when I'm breathing.

Everyone cheered the boys and asked for an encore. They shook their heads and walked off in search of the rest off the team. "So Wally, are we together now?" asked Robin seductively. Wally grabbed hold of his hand and kissed him on the lips again. "I hope so," he murmured into Robin's shoulder.

Suddenly Artemis stumbled over to him. "Hey Wally, your looking pretty sexy tonight," she said winking. Kaldur joined them and sighed at Artemis's dazed expression. "How much alcohol did yo drink," he asked trying (and failing) to act like a normal teenager.

"Only a little bit," she snorted, and striding toward the confused Wally. She hooked an arm around her neck and kissed him on the lips. Robin went red with fury. He swiped his leg across hers and got right in her face. "He's mine, bitch!"

Everyone met outside the house. Connor and M'gann were grinning from ear to ear; Kaldur was still as calm as ever, Artemis looked a little stunned by Robin's action and said boy had Wally's arm wrapped around his waist.

"OMG! You guys make _such _a cute couple. Robin smiled and looked up at Wally, the red head leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. They all got into the Bio Ship. And let's just say Artemis stumbled (meaning tripped and fell on her face three times and ripped her tank top on the fence). "She is a walking disaster," whispered Robin. "Heavy on the 'dis'" added Wally. They both giggled quietly as she took Robin's usual seat.

When they landed Artemis stumbled out and ran for the nearest bathroom. Everyone went to bed except Wally and Robin who were sat on the enormous couch even though it was like 3:00 in the morning.

"Rob, I love you," Wally murmured trying to keep his eyes open. "I (yawns) love you too," Robin said and they both fell asleep not able to make it to their rooms.

IN the morning an extremely hung over Artemis walked into the kitchen. She spied Robin and Wally lying on the couch with Robin draped over the red-head's body.

_I wonder what happened last night, _she thought. At that moment M'gann and Supey walked in. "NAWW! They make such a cute couple!" M'gann gasped upon seeing the two boys on the couch.

"COUPLE? What the hell happened last night?" shrieked Artemis. The boys didn't stir at the loud noise. "I'll fill you in," M'gann whispered putting her memories in Artemis's mind.

"I KISSED WALLY! Ewwww" she screeched. This time the new couple woke up.

"Good morning sunshine," mumbled Wally pecking Robin on he lips. "You too, " yawned the tired Robin.

Wally's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the text message. "Hey guys fancy going to another party tonight?"

Kay hopes you guys liked that, I've been meaning to do a KF/Robin fic for a while now. REVIEW PLEASE! PS: please don't write any flames!

- ME signing out!


End file.
